Los caminos del destino
by imperialwar1234
Summary: tras haber haber vagado por el mundo de los espíritus durante un tiempo los mutorgs deciden que ya es hora de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas para uno mejor y ahora se les a ofrecido una oportunidad de regresar solo bajo ciertas condiciones junto con otro individuo muy particular quien les ayudara junto con muchos otros mas encontrar su lugar en un mundo donde la harmonía reina


prologo.

ubicación: Mundo de los espíritus

Nos encontramos en un mundo donde los monstruos destruidos por lo power rangers de cada generación acababan este mundo era el mundo de los espíritus donde se encontraban tres en particular.

estos 3 monstruos eran conocidos como mutorgs (mut-orgs) quienes solían ser org encerrados por los humanos como estatuas y olvidados en el tiempo, hasta que un mutante fugitivo en el año 3001 de nombre ransik los encontró tras haber vagado de su exilio de la sociedad en unas ruinas abandonadas, estos orgs le dijeron a Ransik que que querían vengarse y castigar a los humanos y si los liberaba estos le darían un gran poder a cambio, Ransik acepto pues en ese momento tenia un enorme odio hacia la humanidad, a igual que ellos, a liberarlos estos se convertidos en bio-energía/almas se fusionaron con el ADN mutante de Ransik creando cuerpos propios haciéndose medio mutante y medio orgs convirtiéndose así en los mutorgs y transformando el cuerpo de ransik en un arma con poderes enormes los cuales luego usaría para crear un grupo de mutantes criminales mas temido que conquistaría el mundo.

Mientras ellos 3 ahora con nuevos cuerpos y un gran poder regresarían al pasado al año 2001 para ayudar a amo org para contaminar al mundo. crear mas orgs y reescribir la historia para que en el futuro los orgs fueran los gobernantes del mundo y los humanos quedaran extintos, gracias a la catástrofe ecológica que ellos causarian.

el plan era perfecto y el fracaso no era posible de algún modo.

o al menos eso creyeron.

pues los power rangers fuerza salvaje y los power rangers fuerza del tiempo se habían unieron junto con ransik y su hija nadira para detenerlos pues ransik quería arreglar sus errores y empezaría por parecían un problemas pues con el poder de los org y los mutantes que poseían eran casi invencibles o al menos así era has que ransik destruyo su lado mutante junto con el suyo propio convirtiéndose en humano nuevamente y a ellos en org para luego ser destruidos por completo por los rangers.

y así terminaron en el mundo de las sombras tras su llegada se encontraron con algo que les causo cuatro sentimiento ala vez sorpresa,gratitud y algo de perturbación y eso fue replicas iguales a ellos las cuales eran el lado mutante que Ransik destruyo los cuales al  
apenas tocar se convirtieron en una nube de energía las cuales se fusionaron con su lado org correspondiente dándoles de nuevo a los 3 org su poder mutante volviendo a ser los mutorgs

de un tiempo vagaron por el mundo de los espíritus el cual parece no tener fin y cuyo paisaje en su mayoría son desiertos rocosos y áreas volcánicas de gran tamaño con un cielo cuvierto con un manto de nubes grises por completo por lo tanto no habia luz del sol, vagaron hasta que se enteraron de la noticia de que un duque org había sido destruido, cuando se encontraron con ese duque org se dieron cuenta de que era toxica esa duquesa que creía que obedecerían sus ordenes cuando ellos eran mas fuerte que ella,cuando se encontraron con toxica esta les contó que había sido engañada por un duque org ninja de nombre onikage (onikash) diciéndole que para recuperar la confianza de mandilok un antiguo y temido general org que fue resucitado por ella para que liderada a los org, debían capturar a la princesa princesa shayla (cheila) y usarla de carnada para llevar a los ranger a una trampa donde acabaría con ellos de una vez por todas y para eso ella debía contarse su cuerno para que así la agua puras no la dañaran, los mutorgs preguntaron por había hecho tan semejante idiotez ya que eso seria el invitar a la muerte, toxica les dijo que no lo sabia y que al principio no estaba segura pero onikage le dijo que no le pasaría nada y que le volvería a crecer, pero solo era una mentira la cual ella creyó pues eso la había debilitado poco a poco pero no fue eso que la mato, fue mandilok quien la había traicionado y usado de escudo para evitar el jungle blaster haciendo que ella lo reciba en su lugar destruyéndola al instante,de esa forma acabando en el mundo de los espíritus pero con su cuerno de regreso,les dijo que no se que daría aquí para siempre pues regresaría debido a que tenia una conexión con su cuerno en el mundo de los vivo y con el espejo de uno de los mas temidos generales org nayzor y se había comunicado con su gran amigo jindrax  
para que la acara de allí con el poder del jungle blaster pues ese poder es lo único con lo que podía volver así buscar junto con jindrax otro duque org su lugar en el mundo.

los mutorgs le preguntaron por que habían resucitado a mandilok par guiar a los org si el amo org era el encargado de ello y que quería decir con encontrar su lugar en el mundo

en cuanto a lo primero ella les dijo que la razón por la que regresaron a mandilok no era por que el amo org había sido destruido de nuevo como hace 3000 años el no había sido destruido no en realidad no era el verdadero amo org, solo era un humano con un cuerno falso y algunos poderes del mismo, al oír esto los mutorgs quedaron en shock después de recuperarse se aseguraron de que no mintiera después de ver que no mentía estaban que explotaban del coraje pues se dispusieron a servirle y obedecer a un humano los seres que mas despreciaban y que han intentado destruir pero decidieron calmarse y seguir escuchándola,toxica les dijo a ello que mandilok fue peor pues no le importo destruir a uno de sus mas leales sirviente,los mutorg lo consideraron un ser bajo y deshonroso por haber hecho tal cosa, se supone que un amo debía guiar a sus súbditos y ser leal a ellos, ya sean débiles o no así como ellos a el, si no le importo destruir a un leal sirviente como toxica no le importaría destruirlos a ellos si su vida dependiera de ello y si claro ellos estuvieran vivos.

y en cuanto a lo segundo es debido a lo primero durante mas de 3000 años había sido leal a los org y el amo org para que al final fura traicionada por los mismo se dio cuenta que el deseo de los orgs aniquilar a la humanidad no tenia sentido pues una vez lo hicieran no quedaría nada mas que hacer para los orgs pues lo único a lo que hacían era seguir ordenes y destruir al salir del mundo de los espíritus ella y jindrax eligiria su propio destino  
y buscarían su lugar en el mundo.

los mutorg querían saber mas des el por que de esa decisión pero un extraño objeto en esos momentos bajo del cielo era pequeño y de color rojo y negro lograron distinguirlo mejor cuando bajo del cielo atraves de un circulo brillante que era el espejo de nayzor, el objeto era su cuerno cortado por onikage cargado con la energía de jungle blaster toxica de inmediato se sujeto con todas sus fuerzas, los mutorg querían ir con ella pero no podían ya que ese,por decirlo de algún modo,era un viaje con espacio para un solo pasajero, el hilo por el que el cuerno se tensaba jalando del cuerno y elevando a toxica que se sostenía del cuerno, antes de irse les dijo a los 3 que si algún día regresaban al mundo de los vivos buscaran su propio destino.

tiempo después se enteraron de que el amo org había vuelto pero esta vez no con un cuerno falso si no uno real y usando el cuerpo de humano hasta que uso un un objeto para recuperar su cuerpo original cuyo nombre era el corazón org, uno de los artefactos mas poderosos que existen, , capas de otorgar un gran poder y habilidades de regeneración,cosa irónica debido a que los org o al menos casi todos no tienen uno pues creen que te hace débil a excepción de ellos pues ellos que tienen uno por parte de su lado mutante aun para ellos solo es algo inútil, el amo lo uso para recuperar su cuerpo original y destruir a los wild zord y el animariun el hogar de no solo los wild zord sino que también de la princesa shayla y lo rangers fuerza salvaje, estrellándolo contra las afueras de la ciudad de turtle cove los mutorg al oír esto se emocionaron un poco pues les guardaban a los rangers rencor por destruirlo pero no por la victoria del amo, luego cuando el amo estaba por destruir a los ranger por completo los wild zord de los ranger mas los destruidos por el hace 3000 años regresaron para ayudar a los power ranger a destruir a el amo org de una ves por todas junto con el corazón org, mandando al mundo de los espíritus a el amo org por segunda vez solo que esta vez sin ninguna posibilidad de volver, pues esta vez no quedo nada lo desintegraron por completo.

los mutorg al escuchar esto se sorprendieron pero no tanto pues después de oír a toxica y pensar las cosas se esperaba su fracaso.

tras seguir vagando sin rumbo alguno, se enteraron que en el mundo de los espíritus había organizaciones y grupos de formados por los villanos destruidos por los rangers,  
habían varios como el imperio de las maquinas y la alianza del mal.

pero el que mas les llamo la atención fue el de los org, el cual seguía bajo el mando del amo org ahora con su nueva forma tenia mucho mas poder que hace 3000 años,era tan fuerte como ellos 3 juntos si tuvieran un combate no se sabría quien lo ganaría, pesaron en unirse a ellos pero al recordar las palabras de toxica decidieron no hacerlo.

-¿y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Kired este mutorg tenia la habilidad de volar y era el mas hábil del grupo después de su líder pero era el mas rápido de los tres no usaba arma alguna a diferencia de los otros dos pero tenia unas garras afiladas aunque en la mano derecha solo tenia 3 dedos no 5 como en la derecha.

-no lo se con la derrota de los org y del amo la verdad el regresar a mundo de los vivos ya no me parece una idea tan interesante- dijo Rofang quien era el auto proclamado líder de los mutorg cosa que al principio causo problemas entre el grupo pero al final quedo como líder por ser el mas astuto y un gran estratega y ademas era el mas poderoso del grupo le ganaba a kired en agilidad, el se encontraba dándole la espalda a ellos y su espada clavada en el piso mientras miraba hacia el infinito desierto pero en realidad esta pensando las cosas,habían encontrado una cueva a la mitad de una montaña.

-¿y que hay de vengarnos de los humanos por encerrarnos por mas de 6000 años y luego destruirnos?- pregunto takach el era un poco lento pero es un luchador muy fuerte y al igual que su líder usa armas dos cuchillas grande parecidas a colmillos, su líder rofang le ganaba en fuerza.

-si pero no logramos nada con eso, no lo logramos cuando el amo org ataco el reino de animaria para destruir a los wild zord hace 3000 años y no logramos cuando regresamos en el tiempo con mas poder que cualquier org, crees lo lograríamos si lo intentamos otra ves takach- dijo rofang mientras se colocaba su espada en el hombro y se volteaba a ver a sus "hermanos",pues en cierto modo lo eran.

en eso kired hablo -y que sugieres rofang que nos quedemos aquí vagando por la eternidad sin rumbo por que esa idea me parece mucho meno alentadora que regresar a el mundo de los vivos- dijo en un tono entre burlón y serio.

-¿en caso de que volviéramos al mundo de los vivos que haríamos allá,intentar destruir nuevamente a los humanos, eh?, si lo intentamos fracasaremos nuevamente de eso estoy muy seguro, los planes que hemos tenido han terminado en fracaso porque el odjetivo a sido el mismo...destruir, he pensado las cosas,en especial las palabra de esa ex duquesa org toxica- dijo rofang

-¿que estas queriendo decir que nos pasemos a lado del bien y peleemos para defender a los humano junto con los ranger o algo así, que sea nuestra razón para regresar a el mudo de los vivo?- pregunto kired muy dudoso al respecto

-excepto por la parte de los rangers, no digo que seria mala idea regresar y ver que tal nos iría en haciendo las cosas de otra forma,escoger nuestro propio camino aun que no se como- digo rofang como si intentara no decir algunas palabras que podría hundirlo y esas eran "ayudar/salvar a los humano" pues esa idea les repugnaba a los tres.

-bien supongamos que hacemos eso y elegimos "hacer las cosas bien", ¿como volvemos al mundo de los vivos?, nosotros, a diferencia de toxica no tenemos a alguien que nos quiera de regreso- dijo kired

-no lo se la verdad- respondió rofang

-tu eres el que toma las decisiones gran parte de las veces y hace los planes, pero últimamente no sabes nada- le dijo a manera de reproche kired

-¿y tu si? kired- le pregunto sarcásticamente el líder

-debe de haber una forma de volver al mundo de los vivos, creo que no somos los únicos que han querido volver- dijo takach

-tienes razón takach, ¿pero cual?- dijo rofang pensativo.

pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una llama verde empezó a rodearos encerrándolos en un circulo de verde fuego,poniendo alerta a los mutorg, quienes no sabían que ocurría ni adonde ir.

el fuego empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de ellos y a cerrarse un poco poniendo a los mutorgs mas cerca de cada uno de ellos encerrándolos en un circulo mas pequeño, en eso se dieron cuenta de dos cosas:

la primera el fuego no los quemaba ni emitía ningún calor.

y la segunda es que ellos brillaban y energía centellaban alrededor de sus cuerpos parecía como si fueran metal al rojo vivo pero cada uno de ellos brillaba con un color distinto a sus hermanos: rofang brillaba en color rojo anaranjado, kired en color amarillo dorado y takach de color verde amarillento

el fuego verde se giro alrededor de ellos mas y mas rápido encerrándolos dentro de un tornado de fuego mientras ellos brillaban de de manera mas brillante y antes de que alguno decir o preguntar algo los tres se convirtieron en columnas de energía enormes mientras que el tornado llegaba hasta el cielo y desaparecía junto con los mutorg convertidos en columnas brillantes de energía en un vórtice en el cielo

ubicación: el ínter-universo

el ínter-universo era el espacio que distanciaba un universo de otro algo así como el espacio entre los planetas, a diferencia de los demás universos, no había civilizaciones, razas o especies que se hayan originado aquí y las que habían habían tenido su origen en un universo algunos ya extintos.

habían muchos grupos que se encargaban de diversas cosa en el basto e infinito multiverso  
y aveces formados por una o mas razas pero ninguna como la ciudad eternal

ubicación: ciudad eternal ubicada en el ínter-universo

esta ciudad se caracteriza por ser de todos el lugar mas antiguo en el ínter-universo  
y mas antiguo que algunos universos  
otra cosa que la caracterizaba era que toda la ciudad estaba mecanizada engranes.

quienes residían en esta ciudadela mecanizada se encargaban de arias formas mantener el orden en diferentes partes de todo el multiverso y el ínter-universo, cosa que suele ser complicada ya que son distintos y aveces y siempre cada uno se rige por distintas leyes de realidad

ubicación: palacio de lo infinito centro de la ciudad eternal  
lugar exacto del palacio: desconocido  
en un lugar enorme del tamaño de un estadio, estaba oscuro hasta que se empezó a formar en el centro del mismo un anillo de fuego verde de un tamaño muy grande dándole mas iluminación al lugar mientras tres columnas luminosas de diferentes colores aparecían en su centro dándole mas iluminación al lugar, una era de color rojo anaranjado, a su izquierda una de color verde amarillento y a su derecha una color amarillo dorado.

brillaron mas y mas intensamente mientras centellaban de arriba a abajo energía, así estuvo la situación durante unos dos o tres minutos hasta que de repente la columnas de energía disminuyeron su brillo por completo dejando una silueta de luz dejando unas figuras de luz en cada una con un color correspondiente, estas 3 figuras eran nada mas y nada menos que los mutorgs, quienes vieron a todas partes muy confundidos por los que les acababa de pasar pues hace solo unos instante estaban en el mundo de los espíritus y ahora estaban aquí es un lugar totalmente desconocido para ellos el cual empezó a iluminarse dejando dejando les ver a los 3 que era un gran salón de con varios símbolos en el suelo los cuales apuntaban justo hacia en centro donde ellos se encontraban las cuales se encendían y apagaban lentamente en color verde, al principio no reconocieron pero pronto lograron reconocer los cuales eran runas el salón era grande y circular con dos puertas que se abrían hacia los lados, ubicadas una al norte y otra al sur las cuales eran grandes y de color rojo con lineas de luz color verde azulado que que llegaban al centro de la misma en las paredes estaban incrustadas con rombo de cristal el cual era la fuente de luz y también se dieron cuenta de unas enormes columnas hechas de oro que llegaban hasta el techo, las cuales tenían una lineas verticales las estaban iluminadas en color naranja.

los 3 estaban alertas y esperando un ataque enemigo rofang apuntando con su espada a el freten de el,takach con sus cuchillas hacia los lados y kired con sus enormes garras listas para atacar.

-no es necesario que se pongan así nadie va a hacerles daño ... si no es necesario- dijo una voz la cual era firme peso suave acompañada de un eco.

los mutorg miraron hacia la fuente de la voz la cual era un ser muy singular,tenia una capa de color verde que salia de unas grandes hombreras con cuatro gemas brillantes cada una, de diferentes colores cada una, las que se encontraban en la hombrera izquierda  
eran: una de color rojo, otra color amarillo, otra color marrón y otra color blanco  
la de la derecha eran: una color verde esmeralda, otra color purpura oscuro otra color azul celeste, y una azul oscuro la capa estaba cubriéndole gran parte del cuerpo a excepción de los pies en los cuales tenían unas botas grandes color negro verdoso y un casco color negro con lineas verdes que cubría su cara con una sombra de su rostro solo se podía distinguir sus ojos,los cuales, brillaban como un par de luces en color verde claro

-¿quien eres?- pregunto rofang apuntándole con la espada al nuevo ser que estaba frete a ellos mientras su "hermanos" estaban a cada lado alertas ante cualquier cosa que pasara.

-soy Raicor guardián del ínter-universo y el multiverso, y antes de que pregunten se encuentran el la ciudad eterna, dentro del palacio de lo infinito en el salón ectione- dijo el ser capa

-¿tu nos tele trasportaste aquí?, ¿por que lo hiciste? ¿y donde estamos?- pregunto kired deseando respuestas como si fuese alguien ahogando buscando oxigeno, mientra le apuntaba con su garras

al lo que raicor le respondió -primero que nada...no los teles trasporte, los resucite y segundo..-pero fue interrumpido por rofang

-!espera¡...!¿resucitaste?!...!¿como?¡ o mejor dicho ¡¿porque?!- pregunto conmocionado por la noticia, no podían creerlo estaban vivos otra vez

-déjame terminar quieren- dijo raicor a rofang para que el y los otros dos mutorgs se calmara y continuo -y segundo los regrese a la vida por varios motivos, algunos de ellos es el hecho de que decidieron elegir un mejor camino-dijo raicor a seas palabras raicor a lo que kired dijo  
-!un momento¡ no hemos dicho que lo haríamos solo lo propusimos- dijo rápidamente kired  
a lo que raicor le respondió

-di lo que quieran kired pero los he estado observando durante un tiempo y seamos honestos se que preferirán buscar un mejor camino y encontrar su lugar para ustedes a estar para toda la eternidad en el mundo de los espíritus vagando sin mas opción- dijo raicor con sinceridad y mucha razón.

era verdad ellos no querían vagar por la eternidad, pero saben que nada en esta vida e gratis así que preguntaron.

-¿como sabes nuestros nombres?- interrogo kired

-como dije los he estado observando- repitió raicor

-¿que quieres a cambio de resucitarnos?-pregunto rápidamente rofang

-¿como?-pregunto confundido raicor en respuesta la pregunta del mutorg

-que es lo que quieres que hagamos a cambio de resucitarnos por que no creemos que hayas hecho por que si y ya- le aclaro kired.

-oh eso, pues la verdad, es que los saque del mundo de los espíritus con la intención de que ese gran poder no se desperdicie y puedan usarlo para mejor, el hecho de que lo hayan considerado fue suficiente motivo para regresar a los 3 de la muerte- le respondió cor a rofang y kired mientras que takach se mantenía sin decir nada observando la situación.

-pero la lógica nos indica que nada ocurre por que si o que nada ocurre sin ningún efecto ,la verdad,la razón por la que los traje de regreso es por que su poder es muy grande y seria un desperdicio que se hubiesen quedado en el mundo de las sombras con la posibilidad de que ese poder puedan usarlo para mejor pero la primera vez que intente traerlos a los tres de la muere no pude pues el consejo de su universo me lo impidió y razones no les faltaban,fue muy difícil convencerlos de algo bueno saldría, pero al final lo conseguí aunque bajo dos condiciones - les informo raicor.

-¿cuales?- pregunto rofang, pues el líder de los mutorg tenia una enorme curiosidad de saber que era lo que tendría quehacer para ganar su libertad y la de sus "hermanos".

-pues como dije antes no fue sencillo debido a su larga lista de crímenes como el intento de genocidio y causar una catástrofe que destruiría a la naturaleza entre otros y el hecho de que son muy poderosos y por lo tanto peligroso-raicor les dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos un poco y continuaba -la primera condición es debían demostrar que pueden ayudar a otros para eso deberán hacer lo siguiente: hay universo alterativo en donde hay una raza cuyas antiguas "deidades" me ayudaron en el pasado ello están por vivir eventos que definirán el curso de su historia y deberán ayudarles, pero para eso deben escuchar a sus corazones y a la razón pues esos dos le ayudaran a saber que es lo correcto y que no y alégrense de que gracias a su lado mutante tiene uno y antes de que digan algo como que no saben como hacerlo no se preocupen, pues un ser bondadoso y honesto con un deseo de ser justo y sabio les ayudara pero no sera el único que les ayudara en eso se le sera un poco mas fácil pues ustedes ya están dispuestos a cambiar, sera una parte de su pago por sus crímenes que les parece?- les hablo raicor sobre la primera condición los mutorgs al escucharla estuvieron de acuerdo con ella no estará mal pagar sus crímenes de esa forma.

-de acuerdo e cual es la segunda- pregunto rofang.

-la segundo no es tan...suave por decirlo de algún modo-dijo raicor.

-por que?- pregunto takach quien desde que llegaron a ese sitio se había limitado a escuchar y mirar como se desarrollaba la situación y tenia mucha curiosidad y algo le decía a el y a sus "hermanos" que no le gustaría,raicor continuo.

-pues la segunda condición es convertirlos en estatuas de roca para terminar de pagar por sus crimines esta condición fue puesta por los miembros mas duros del consejo y tienen suerte ya que al principio estaban totalmente convencidos de dejarlos pudrirse junto a los demás villanos en el mundo de las sombra- respondió raicor y las reacciones de los mutorg no se hicieron esperar.

-!¿QUE?¡ SER ENCERRADOS OTRA VEZ, ¿¡QUE NO FUE SUFICIENTE CON LOS 5000 QUE ESTUVIMOS ENCERRADOS!?- grito furioso y confundido rofang quien compartía el mismo sentimiento sentimiento con sus hermanos.

raicor comprendiendo su enojo y el de los otros le dijo -lo se pero siéntanse afortunados pues esto es mejor que quedarse por la eternidad en el mundo de las sombras logre convencerlos para que su condena no fuera tan larga estavez sema menos de 1000 años-

-cuantos serán esta vez- pregunto kired .

-serán 100 años nada mas pero descuiden que e arreglado todo para que esta condena no sea dura pues estarán dormidos hasta que estén cerca de su momento de ser liberados lo arregle todo para que se encuentre con aquellos que les ayudaran en su camino de redención solo díganme si aceptan- termino de explicar .

-danos un momento para hablar- pidió rofang a raicor.

-adelante que pensar las cosas es importante y mas cuando se hace en grupo- les dijo raicor a ellos.

los mutorg se alegaron de el unos metros para tratar el tema entre ellos.

-que opinan?, tenemos la oportunidad de volver y hacer las cosas bien- les dijo susurrándole a los otros 2.

-debemos aprovecharla no me gusta la idea de volver a estar convertidos en piedra pero no podemos desperdiciar una oportunidad así- les dijo kired a rofang y takach.

-yo estoy bien por lo menos no estaremos una eternidad encerrados y estaremos dormidos, ni siquiera lo sentiremos pasar- dijo takach.

-entonces esta decidido- declaro rofang a sus "hermanos" los cuales asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación se separaron y se acercaron a raicor nuevamente.

-estamos de acuerdo aceptaremos las condiciones- dijo rofang

-están seguros todos de esta decisión-

-si- confirmo rofang

-si- confirmo kired

-si-confirmo takach

-bien, arfex puedes venir- dijo raicor y de repente un se se materializo detrás de el.

la apariencia este nuevo ser no tenia piernas en vez de eso había lo que parecía la base de un obelisco sin su punta estaba flotando sus brazos eran un poco mas largos que el de un humano normal y cubiertos por una armadura color gris a igual que el obelisco que tenia por piernas y sus manos eran un poco grandes te terminaban como garras con unas de color negro estaban descubiertas a igual que su abdomen y su cuello y tenían una gema color azul oscuro en cada palma con un aro de runas en cada una de las muñecas, al igual que el obelisco que tenia por piernas por lo que se veía que el color de su piel era azul verdoso con brillo propio su rostro no podía verse pues estaba cubierta con un casco de color negro algo que lo caracterizaba es que aparte de que sus ojos brillaran de color azul verdoso uno era mas grande que el otro como si en uno llevara un monóculo pues era redondo y llevaba unas hombreras cilíndricas.

-si mi señor, que quiere?- pregunto este ser tenia una voz profunda y gruesa

-quería saber si ya terminaste la edificación que te pedí?- le pregunto raicor mientras volteaba a ver a arfex

-si mi señor-le respondió alzo la cabeza un poco mas y vio por encima de raicor a los mutors y pregunto -son ellos señor?-

a lo que raicor solo dijo -si-

-bien- dijo arfex

-bien ya es hora los mientras mas rápido lo hagamos mas rápido pasara- dijo finalmente raicor volteándose a ver de nuevo a los mutorgs.

-estamos listos- respondió kired.

-los teles transportare al lugar donde estarán por el próximo siglo llegaran convertidos en estatuas y dormidos hasta que llegue su momento de despertar, cuando despierten le primera persona que este a su lado sera su mas importante guía hacia la redención ¿entendieron?-

-si- respondieron los tres al unisono.

-bien, llego la hora- dijo raicor mientras alza su mano derecha frente a ellos y la energía empezaba a formase una esfera de energía y cerraba los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que los cerro por que el brillo verde esmeralda de el mismo desapareció.

la esfera se hacia mas brillantes para luego abrir los ojos rápidamente y golpear con la esfera de energía a contra el suelo mientras la energía de color blanco se dividía en 3 partes se dirijan hacia donde estaban kired,rofang y takach mientras rápidamente cada uno era envuelto dentro de una columna de energía blanquecina que se volvían tres poderoso e intensos columnas de luz que brillaron mas y mas hasta que desaparecieron.

-esta hecho- dijo raicor mientras veía que ya no estaban ninguno habían sido tele trasportados con éxito a su lugar de descanso.

-estarán furioso cuando se enteren- dijo una voz tras de el cuyo ser solo se le beian los ojos color anaranjado brillando entre la sombras.

-lo se, la verdad se sabrá pero por se que no les importara feralios- le respondió a la el ser dentro de la sombras de nombre feralios mientras salia de el salon pero antes de irse  
le dijo una ultima cosa

-pero lo importante aquí es que impus al igual que ellos no sera visto como monstruo jamas- dijo antes de salir por las puertas dejando solo a feralios en el salón.

fin del prologo


End file.
